Nefertiti
Nebet (Egy: ����) was a suspect in the murder investigation of Roman leader Julius Caesar in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) and a quasi-suspect in Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time). She later made minor appearances in When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) and A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time). Profile Nebet is a 29-year-old (now-former) slave to Queen Cleopatra. She has dark skin and long brown hair with a gold streak. She wears a simple white kalasiri tied at her left side. It is known that Nebet plays the harp and uses rosemary oil. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time Nebet became a suspect after Jack and the player found her bracelet in Cleopatra's chamber. She told the team that she had gone to her chambers to play the harp to soothe Cleopatra, who had been shaken up by Caesar's murder. When asked if she also performed duties for Caesar, she told the team that she only ever served her Queen. Nebet was spoken to again about her rosemary oil on Caesar's cane. After the team initially thought that she had stolen the cane, she revealed that Caesar had used the cane to beat her after she fed him a fig too slowly. She then excused herself to get back to work. Nebet was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Pamiu for Caesar's murder. However, after Cleopatra ordered her to be entombed with Caesar, Nebet ran away. Since Caesar was never meant to die in Egypt, Jack and the player sought to save Nebet from entombment. They found her hidden in a sarcophagus in the palace, unconscious. After requesting Theo to check up on her, Nebet told the team that she had accidentally locked herself in the sarcophagus after trying to hide from Cleopatra. Jack and the player then managed to save Nebet by convincing Quintus Brutus to have Caesar buried in Rome instead of Egypt. Stranded in Gaul After arresting Katurix's killer, Zara and the player discovered Nebet hiding aboard the time machine. She apologized for causing trouble and admitted that she had stowed aboard the time machine to escape her life as a slave. She then asked the team about their true identities after failing to understand the complexities of the situation. Identifying Nebet as the unforeseen ripple that had altered Gallic history, Zara and the player consulted with Amy to determine what to do with Nebet. Since the time machine was unable to travel through time due to damage, the team were unable to transport Nebet back to Ancient Egypt. Amy and the player then admitted their identities as time travelers to Nebet and told her that when they fixed the time machine, they would have to take her back home. Disappointed, Nebet told the team that she could be useful to them, telling them that she could cook for them. After finding ingredients for an omelet, Nebet and the player brought the dish to Amy. Satisfied with her cooking, Amy agreed to let Nebet temporarily stay with them. When in Rome A Greek Tragedy Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time) Gallery NebetTravelinTime.png|Nebet, as she appeared in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time). NebetTravelinTimeC293.png|Nebet, as she appeared in Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time). NebetTravelinTimeC294.png|Nebet, as she appeared in When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects